


It isn't Easy Trying to Break Some News

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Announcements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Susie has a difficult time trying to tell Toto her news.





	It isn't Easy Trying to Break Some News

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a 5+1 fic. Please enjoy!

1.

Susie paced nervously, her hallway all too familiar. Toto was due home any minute and she had no idea how he was going to take her news. When she heard his car pull into the drive, she smoothed down her shirt nervously.

“Hey.” Susie smiled as she opened the door, coming face to face with her husband.

“Hi.” He mumbled, focusing on getting his suitcase through the door. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She nodded. “How are you?”

Toto sighed dramatically and dropped the bags on the floor, turning to face her with his hands on his hips. “I’m exhausted. I feel like it should be 9pm right now.” He admitted. “I hate jetlag so much.”

“I know love-”

“Do we have any beer?” He asked, just needing to relax right now and calm after what had been a hectic weekend dealing with the antics of Nico and Lewis.

“Yes, I think there is some in the fridge. I’ll go and get you a can.” The Scot nodded, hurrying off to the kitchen.

When she returned to the living room, she found Toto relaxing on the sofa, with his eyes closed. “Here you go.”

“Thanks Liebling.”

Susie sat down next to him, running her hands along her thighs. Wondering how she should tell him. She was totally lost in thought and only half listening to his rant about Niki.

“Anyway, how was your weekend?” Toto enquired, putting the beer on the table.

“It was interesting. I did some shopping, met my brother for lunch and well…. I got some news.” She said, her voice hinged with nerves.

Toto mumbled in reply, clearly in a sleepy state. “Hmm?”

“Yeah… some good news.”

“And?” He yawned.

“Well…” Susie hesitated, not looking at him. “I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a child together.” She said.

The room was silent which made Susie’s heartbeat faster. After a few minutes, which felt like a life time she turned to face her husband. Her face fell. He was sound asleep on the sofa, unaware of what she’d just told him.

2.

Susie was on Channel 4 one weekend and decided it would be a good time to tell Toto she was expecting. However, she should have remembered how full on race weekends could be.

Qualifying was due to start in twenty minutes, but while there was a break on C4, she made her way into Toto’s office. She knocked before entering and fortunately, he was alone. “Hey.” He beamed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just wanted to come by and wish you luck.”

“Thank you.” He grinned, reaching for her hand before frowning. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little pale.”

“Well, I have some news….”

Toto’s eyes widened. “What is it?”

“Well, I’m-” Before she could finish her sentence Niki appeared in the room, yelling at Toto to get a move on and have a chat with the drivers.

“Sorry Liebling, we’ll talk later.”

Susie could only nod as she watched her husband walk out of the office, still unaware he was going to be a Dad again.

3.

That evening Toto arrived back in their room just after 1am. He was utterly shattered and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

“Why are you still awake?” He asked his wife while changing into his pyjamas.

“You said we could talk….”

He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Not tonight. Tomorrow or something.” He told her, his accent sounding rather German which only occurred when he was tired.

Susie nodded, trying to hide her sadness. “Okay Love. Sleep well.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

“Ich liebe dich.” Toto mumbled, already close to letting sleep overtake his body.

Susie sighed. “I love you too.”

4.

Another week had gone by and yet Susie still hadn’t told Toto what was going on her life. She couldn’t quite understand how Toto thought she was fine because she felt rather distant right now. She was standing making dinner when Toto came in. She’d decided tonight was the night to tell him.

“Liebling, I’m home!” He called as she heard the front door open.

“Hey-” she stopped when she heard Lewis Hamilton’s voice. Part of her wanted to scream and another wanted to tell him to leave, but she bit her tongue and forced a smile when the two men appeared in the kitchen. “Hello boys.”

“Hey Susie, something smells good.” Lewis grinned.

She nodded. “Yes, it’s Toto’s favourite. I always make it for him on big occasions.” She said, hoping one of them would get the hint.

“Cool.” Lewis beamed before sitting down and taking his phone out. “So, Toto. The new upgrades when are they coming? Don’t want Ferrari catching us now, do we?”

Toto shook his head, taking a seat opposite him and divulging into a long-winded story about the new upgrades.

Susie sighed to herself. Maybe he’d notice once she started showing but even then, she was doubtful.

5.

That weekend was a rare weekend off and Susie was determined to make the most of it. She woke early on the Sunday morning and made breakfast for Toto before taking it to him in bed. “Su?” He yawned.

“Hey.” She grinned. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.”

“Good.” She nodded, placing the tray down on his lap. “I made your favourite.”

“Thank you.”

Susie curled back into bed beside him, watching him eat. She felt a bit too sick to eat in the morning so she let Toto enjoy his eggs. “What are your plans for today?” She asked.

“Not much. Resting.” He said. “You?”

“Not very much either. Maybe spending the day with my husband.”

“That sounds good.” He grinned, leaning over to give her a kiss. “Did you say you had some news for me?”

She nodded, slightly shocked. “Yeah I do…”

“What is it?”

Susie wasn’t prepared for this but was about to admit that their family was growing. “Well…” _Ding. Dong._

Toto sighed. “I’ll be right back.” And with that he ran out of the room to answer the door.

+1

After a long day at the factory and a Dare to Be Different event, the Wolffs were sitting in their car heading home. Both of them were exhausted. “Stupid traffic jam.” Toto muttered, the rain was getting heavier.

“We’ll be home soon.” Susie said, tired.

Toto drummed his hand on the steering wheel. “Toto….” Susie said.

“Hmm….”

“I’ve been trying to tell you something for a while now so I’m just going to tell you okay?”

“Go ahead.” Toto nodded, wondering what she wanted to say.

Susie took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him. “I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.” She said.

Toto raised an eyebrow. “I know?”

Susie frowned. “What do you mean you know?!” She snapped. He couldn’t possibly know. Every time she’d tried to tell him they’d been interrupted or something had disturbed the moment.

“You told me that night I fell asleep on the sofa…. And now I remember that I couldn’t decide if it was real or a dream.” He looked sheepish.

“Well… are you happy?”

Toto beamed. “Ecstatic. We’re going to have a little Wolff!”

Susie smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss, relief flooding through her body. “Yes, a little Wolff cub.”


End file.
